Elektra
Elektra is currently appearing in the current Thunderbolts series, written by Daniel Way and with art by Steve Dillon and Phil Noto. She is joined by the Red Hulk, Punisher, Deadpool and Venom, in ridding the world of its villainous evil doers that fall off the radar from other superhero teams. Elektra is also set to appear in the title "Savage Wolverine" in an upcoming arc under Zeb Wells and artist Joe Madureira. Origin Elektra’s origin is often not very well defined depending on the needs of the storyline. However there are numerous facts which remain constant about her. She comes from a privileged life from a wealthy Greek family (this is occasionally depicted as a Cypriot family). Her father was a powerful man known as Hugo Natchios and his wife was Christina Natchios. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, but the nature of her death has changed in different incarnations. At the age of 20, Elektra was held hostage by a group of terrorists alongside her diplomat father. In the ensuing chaos of the standoff Hugo is killed. Generally speaking this is also one of the first times that Matt Murdock acted in the capacity of a superhero as he first dons a mask to attempt to save them (though this is not in every version.) At the time Matt was also romantically involved with Elektra. Elektra reacts to the death of her father by seeking revenge, dropping out of university and traveling to China to study in martial arts. She joins the martial arts organization known as the Chaste and she receives training from Stick, but she is eventually corrupted by her own impulses and instead joins the Hand, a group of ninja like assassins. Eventually she too breaks free of their control and becomes an assassin in her own right. Power and Abilities Elektra is well known as an elite assassin, if not the top assassin on Earth, as well as widely considered one of the best hand to hand fighters and martial artists as well as having proficiency and expertise with numerous weapons especially those typically associated with an assassin and kunoichi, such as katana, ninja stars, shurikens and throwing blades. Elektra is especially fond of using sai weapons and they have become somewhat of a trademark for her. The level of Elektra's abilities with a number of weapons and a proficiency in hand-to-hand combat which is matched by few and which allows her to even effectively engage those with superpowers. Her martial arts skills often take on a more mystical nature, with her being able to manipulate people’s minds and make them see illusions or alternately having an elevated healing factor (these abilities are not consistently displayed though.) She is also shown at times being able to control her own body functions, slowly down such things as breathing rate, heart rate or blood flow. Her assassination abilities also extend to stealth and she has even been shown to be able to sneak up on Daredevil (which is nearly impossible with his advances senses.) Her weapon of choice are paired sais though she has been proven adept with swords and modern firearms. Elektra's level of fitness and physicality can be described as being akin to that of a professional Olympic athlete, especially her gymnastic abilities, agility, flexibility, stamina, balance, coordination, dexterity and reflexes. Elektra is trained and adept in several martial arts disciplines, including several obscure and ancient styles and disciplines as well as more traditional arts such as Ninjutsu. Elektra is especially stoic and battle hardened. Her intense discipline can allow her to resist injury wounds and general pain. Elektra is considered to have vague and hard to define mystical powers that can seemingly allow for occasional supernatural feats. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers Category:Neutral Category:The Hand